


TMNT 2003

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another rp





	TMNT 2003

Leo quickly regains his memories and fights the foot ninjas. He quickly grabs Mikey and runs back to his room.

Regina was now worried sick for Leo. She started to cry in sadness.

Mikey snapped out of it as he finally regained all of his memories after 10 long brainwashed years.

Leo hugged Mikey tightly in tears. "Mikey are you okay?"

Roxy was trying to get out of his room to find Regina, but gets shocked. She was so worried for her friends

Since Leo ripped her clothes earlier Regina was still naked on his bed. She gasped when she saw them getting a little afraid.

Mikey nodded and smiled at his older brother and hugged him tightly back. He heard Roxy and went to go save her.

"Regina!" He hugs ehr tightly, but gives her his robe to wear.

Roxy was rubbing her hands after she got shocked. She started to cry knowing she's lost her Mikey and her friends forever.

"L-Leo ar-are you ok?! Ar-are you still evil?!!" Regina sobbed and cried.

Mikey wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.  
"Roxy are you ok?! It's me! What the hell happened?!"

"N-No Regina.. I'm me. The brainwashing is gone." He holds her close to him.

She quickly pulls away because she didn't know if he was still evil. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders!" She was shaking in fear.

Regina only cried more and held and clutched onto him tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"10 long years Leo! I thought you guys were dead!"

"Hey baby it's me. It's the real Mikey this time I swear it!!!" Mikey said to her hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately and deeply. 

"I know my rose... I'm so sorry.." He holds her close and sits down on the floor. He strokes her hair as she cries.

She kisses back deeply as tears fell down her face. She hugged him tightly and pulled away from the kiss. "M-Mikey.."

Regina just snuggled against his plastron and nuzzled his neck as she wiped away her tears.

Mikey nuzzled her neck and he kissed it lovingly tenderly and softly as he rubbed her back.

He holds her close and kisses her forehead. 

She sniffled softly while holding onto him.

"What do we do now? The foot and shredder will come after us again!"

Mikey picked her up and carried her bridal style to where Regina and Leo were.

"I know... We need to get the others back."

She held onto him and sees Leo holding Regina.

Suddenly Raph and Donnie entered the room as their memories came flooding back as well.

Donnie hugs both of his brothers tightly. All of his memories were finally back after 10 years.

"Guys! Everyone's all here.....except for sensei......," Regina said sadly to them all. Splinter was murdered by the shredder 5 years ago but they never knew this.

Mikey was shocked and asked Regina and Roxy what Regina meant by that. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"No.. He couldn't have.."

Roxy stayed quiet and didn't look at Mikey since she knew also.

Regina started to cry harder this time as more tears fell.  
"Splinter is gone. It's all my fault that he died!" she yelled.

Mikey was shocked and angry and sad at this. He hugged Roxy and made her look at him closely.

"No it's not your fault, Regina." Leo holds her close to him. 

She hugged him tightly and looks at him

Regina pushed him away from her.  
"Yes it is! If he had never protected me! If I didn't have to kill him! Shedder didn't kill him I did!!!" she shouted as more tears fell.

Mikey just listened and felt really bad and sad for Regina but also wanted to hear the rest of her story. She was leaving stuff out on purpose.

Leo was about to speak, but Roxy stopped him.

"Regina you have to tell the full story. Don't leave things out on purpose."

Regina nodded.  
"Shredder abused Splinter to the point where shredder made him sick. He was so sick that shredder said there was no cure. Not wanting him to live and suffer I ended his life."

Mikey was just frozen and felt as if time stood completely still. He was shocked surprised sad and angry still.

Leo was frozen with anger. He didn't move or speak.

Roxy looks over to Leo.

"Kill me Leo. It's haunted me ever since! You want revenge right?! Then kill me!" Regina yelled.

Mikey didn't know what to say or do as he looked around and everyone was quiet.

"I'm not going to kill you, Regina.."

Roxy watched them with the others

"B-but why?! I deserve it!" Regina said as she cried into her hands.

Mikey just held Roxy still and then made a smile and shook his head no in agreement.

"I won't kill someone I love.. You wanted to help Sensei, and that was the only way... I forgive you." He hugs her gently.

Roxy watched them and hugged Mikey.

"Wh-what? L-love? You l-love me?!" Regina now gazed up into his masked eyes.

Mikey just watched it all along with Raph and Donnie too.

"Of course I do... I wanted to tell you for so long.."

She smiles at them.

"Then go ahead Leo say it then!" Regina smiled at him.

Mikey kissed Roxy's cheek and he rubbed her hips.

"I Leonardo Hamato is madly in love with Regina!" He picks her up and kisses her deeply. 

She kisses his cheek and purrs softly.

Regina squeaked and she moaned into the kiss kissing him back. Suddenly foot soldiers appeared.

Mikey smile then got out his weapons as did Raph and Donnie getting ready to fight. 

Leo protects noth girls as he fights the foot soldiers with his brothers.

Roxy takes out some of the soldiers too since she learned how to fight like them

Regina just cowered and hid since she never learned how to fight.

Mikey fought off the many foot soldiers until shredder appeared behind them.

Roxy sneaks up behind the Shredder and disarms him then quickly disappears before he could react.

Leo protects Regina from him.

Shredder was about to kill Regina and end her life once and for all.

Mikey tried to get there in time but was surrounded by foot ninjas.

Leo fights Shredder and stabbed him in his heart. He pushed his sword deeper into him as he brought Shredder to his knees.

Roxy fights the foot soliders until she gets stabbed in the side.

Regina saw that a foot ninja was about to slice through Donnie. Her body reacted and she went in front of the blade as it went through her abdomen. She coughed up blood and collapsed.

Mikey screamed out in rage and in anger as he hurt all the foot ninjas and quickly ran to Roxy.

Leo kills all the foot soldiers and runs over to her and Donnie.

Donnie quickly looks for a first aid kit to fix her wound.

Roxy holds her bleeding side. She knew nothing vital was hit, but still had to keep pressure on the wound.

Regina was losing consciousness fast and she blacked out.

Mikey immediately treated her stab wound and wrapped her side around in bandages.

Mini timeskip 

Donnie had managed to save Regina's life. He was checking over her vitals while in the lab looking at the x-rays.

Roxy wakes up and looks around, but felt pain in her side.

Regina was out for 24 hours until she eventually opened her eyes and woke up moaning in pain.

Mikey went to check on his mate and asked her how she was doing as he rubbed and caressed her cheek.

Leo was right by her side, holding her hand.

"I'm okay, Mikey.." She holds his hand and smiles

"L-Leo............wh-what happened? Where am I?" Regina asked him.

Mikey kissed her hand her fingers and her knuckles glad and relieved she was alright.

"You took a stab for Donnie and we're in Donnie's lab."

She kisses his cheek and hugs him gently

Regina nodded and winced in pain. She saw her abdomen was wrapped in bandages.

Mikey hugged her softly back and embraced her as he also kissed her forehead.

"You have to laid down and rest, Regina."

Roxy nuzzles him

Regina sighed.  
“Didn’t I just rest for like a really long time already?” She asked.

Mikey churred And chirped at this as he rubbed her inner thighs now.

"Yes you did."

She blushed softly and smiles

Regina sighed and pouted her cheeks puffed up.

Mikey licked her neck up and down and lightly grazed it with his teeth.

Leo kisses her forehead and smiles. 

Roxy purrs softly and kisses his neck

"Leo please do what you want to me!" Regina moaned.

Mikey chirped softly trying to make sure the others didn't hear.

"You have to rest, Regina."

Roxy kisses his neck more

Regina wasn't taking no for an answer. She grinded against him.  
"I'll be fine please Leo?"

Mikey chirped and he blushed beet red and gazed down into her eyes lovingly.

"I don't want you to be in even more pain, my love."

Roxy bites his neck.

"I won't be. Donnie gave me pain killers."

Mikey began to growl now getting turned on.

"Are you sure?"

Roxy licks and bites his neck.

Regina nodded.

Mikey grunted and groaned.

Back

Leo kisses her deeply.

Roxy smiles at him and kisses hin deeply

Regina moaned and kissed him back.

Mikey kissed her roughly and passionately back.

Are you okay? What happened 

Leo kisses her neck.

Roxy moans softly

Regina mewled and moaned loudly and told Donnie to go away.

Mikey was in the lab with Leo and Regina and he wanted privacy for them as he sucked on her neck.

Donnie had already left the room.

Leo kisses her neck.

Roxy moans softly

"Leo make hickeys on my neck please!" Regina whimpered.

Mikey went down and sucked hickeys on her shoulders groping her breasts.

Leo starts making hickeys all over her neck.

Roxy moans softly and blushes.

Regina was a hot flushed mess as her eyes glazed over with lust and her cheeks were red as she moaned

Mikey picked her up gently and brought her to his room where he set her down gently and sucked and nipped on a nipple.

Leo licks and kisses her neck while groping her breasts.

She moans out and holds his head closer.

Regina mewled as she arched her back and rubbed his head.

Mikey suckled and nibbled on the other nipple now as he smirked.

Leo moves down to suck on her nipples and pulls them with his teeth.

She moans out his name.

Regina screamed out his name in pleasure.

Mikey gently licked and cleaned and lapped at her stab wound with his tongue. 

Leo pulls on the nipple more.

Roxy moans softly and blushed more.

Regina moaned out even louder than before.

Mikey went down to her womanhood and he suckled on it.

Leo travels down to her clit and takes a long lick.

Roxy moans more and panting

Regina’s inner thighs quaked and shook a little bit as she moaned.

Mikey coiled his tongue around her folds and sucked harder than before.

Hey sorry about that. I was hanging out with some of my classmates to study for a test tomorrow.

Leo licks more while rubbing her cilt. 

Roxy moans out his name and blushed deeply.

“Ahh Leo oh my god!!!” Regina mewled out softly and then loudly as she shuddered.

Mikey took two fingers and dug them deep into her womanhood and fucked her with them.

Leo french kisses her labia and clit.

Roxy moans out and screams in pleasure

Regina whimpered and then she arched her back.

Mikey rubbed and caressed along her inner lining and scissored her.

Leo licks more and pulls her closer as he licks deeper.

Roxy moans softly and panting. "Ahhh Mikey!"

Regina now was at her breaking point and she climaxed into his mouth.

Mikey took his fingers out of her before she could climax and he slammed his shaft hard into her.

Leo swallows it all and pulls away. He thrusts into her hard.

She screams in pleasure and moans

Regina elicited a moan that was languid and long as she scratched his shoulders.

Mikey grunted getting aroused by her moans of pleasure and screams as he thrusted deeper into her.

Leo pulls her into his lap and thrusts upward while biting her neck.

"Ah! Mikey! Deeper please!" She kisses him deeply and moans.

Regina was too tired and exhausted to do any work but she mewled though and let him do the work.

Mikey growled as he began to bite and suck on her earlobe and he thrusted and pounded faster into her.

Leo thrusts harder and deeper into her while licking all the hickeys he left on her neck.

Roxy moans out his name and panted softly.

Regina whimpered softly gripping onto his plastron as she arched her back.

Mikey grinded harder into her as he groaned and he kissed her passionately now.

Leo thrusts harder and deeper until he finally climaxed into her.

Roxy moans out as they kiss deeply.

Regina came right after him and she moaned out which turned into panting.

Mikey hit her g spot and once he did that he eventually orgasmed into her nice and well. He pulled out of her panting.


End file.
